Headboys
The Headboys are a group of Wastrels that have banded together to form a large criminal outlaw gang and are a major antagonist group in We Happy Few. Their members patrol the streets of the Garden District, and they have a base of operations on Barrow Holm, where they force people to fight in an arena. History With the Garden District completely devoid of any kind of government supervision, the whole area descended into anarchy and out of this chaos, the criminal gang that would become known as the Headboys was born. In the years leading up to the events of We Happy Few, the food production of Wellington Wells collapsed and the city began suffering from an ever-worsening food shortage. The Garden District, though cut off from the city proper, was also severely affected, and soon many Wastrels found themselves faced with a choice; band together and fight to secure themselves food for the day or die. Survival instincts got the better of many Wastrels who opted for the former, and from this fateful decision, the Headboys gang was founded. The Headboys first established themselves as a major player on Barrow Holm by taking over a large bunker complex left over from World War II and converted it into their main base of operations and headquarters, with many of the rooms being converted into storages to house supplies pilfered from the area and a fighting arena being constructed in one of the central areas to serve as a sadistic form of entertainment by forcing imprisoned innocents to fight each other while Headboys would place bets on their chosen combatants. From Barrow Holm, the Headboys began spreading their influence across the entire Garden District, and by the time of the events of We Happy Few, they had effectively become the de facto authority of the area, with Headboy members patrolling the streets at day, enforcing a curfew at night, and guarding locations and assets seized by the gang. Members The Headboy gang consists of Wastrels who have banded together to use violence to secure their own survival while exercising a form of mob rule over the Garden District. Headboys wear black and dark brown/grey leather jackets and pants with a symbol of two bloody folding knives and a crown on the back. They also wear police helmets with a floodlight attached to them which they use to see in dark areas. Headboys are typically armed with Shovels and Cricket Bats, although many of the more common grunts are armed with Head Knockers and Double-Knockers. In addition to those, Headboys also carry Spiky Bricks on them as throwables and will attempt to throw these at the player as a ranged attack, inflicting moderate damage on hit and causing bleeding. When defeated, Headboys typically drop their weapons, as well as Metal Bits, Jimmy Bars, Lockpicks, Bobby Pins, and occasionally random foodstuffs. Assets The Headboys are easily the most powerful faction in the Garden District and have more or less complete control over the area. They have taken over control of most of the water pumps of the area, have turned several buildings into bases of operations and are hoarding and stashing away stolen supplies into root cellars the gang has occupied. Despite that, the player can dismantle these installments and loot them for themselves. Throughout the Garden District, the player can encounter several areas and buildings that are guarded by Headboys who will attack the player if they enter the premises. These buildings are found randomly generated throughout Barrow Holm, Eel Pie Holm and Lud's Holm. Headboy buildings and assets include: * Root cellars; A root cellar where the surface entrance is guarded by 2 Heaboys and the door is locked (requiring a lockpick to enter) and the root cellar itself has either 4 more Headboys in it, or is completely dark and filled with Tripwire Bombs. These root cellars contain chests and crates filled with various kinds of loot, likely stashed there by the gang. * Watchtowers; An extremely tall tower-like structure built on top of a hill, with a pathway leading up to a small guard house located at the foot of the tower. The structure is decorated with black Headboy banners, with a large Headboy flag hoisted from a flagpole at the very top. Next to the guard house is a gate which leads to a series of platforms and ladders through which the player can access the crow's nest at the very top of the tower. The crow's nest itself contains a door which leads to a second set of platforms which grant access to a lookout platform at the very top of the tower, which houses the flagpole. Given the extreme height of the structure, a fall from the crow's nest or lookout platform is lethal. The pathway, guard house, crow's nest and lookout platform are all guarded by a total of 6 Headboys. The guard house and the crow's nest both contain chests and crates with loot. * "Restaurants"; A significantly shorter tower-like structure with a large courtyard, a locked front door and a staircase leading up to the top floor. The courtyard is guarded by 4 Headboys and there are 2 more Headboys within the tower itself. The interior of the tower is furnished like a restaurant, with an imprisoned Wastrel acting as the cook. The front door is locked from the inside and the player will have to clear out the Headboys in order to open the door. Once the player has cleared out the Headboys, they can talk to the Wastrel cook, who will then offer them a free meal (randomly either Rancid Stew, Stew or Chunky Stew) once per day, every day. The "Haute Cuisine" quest is centered around one of these structures. * Track access hatches; A small house with a front porch surrounded by a cobblestone wall. It is guarded by 2 Headboys and the house contains a hatch which leads to a shelter. The house's chimney constantly emits smoke, which can help with locating the structure from afar. * Water Pumps; A water pump surrounded by benches and cobblestone barriers. The water pump is locked by a padlock and is guarded by 2 Headboys, with the area around them being rigged with Tin Can Alarms and Tripwire Bombs. Successfully clearing out the Headboys and traps and unlocking the water pump will unlock it for future use for the player as a source of clean water. Events of We Happy Few Act One One of the first tasks that Arthur is given is to retrieve some war medals stolen by the Headboys. Arthur goes into their "fortress" through the back door, but gets captured and is forced to fight in their arena. After winning the fight against the first opponent (Danny Defoe), Arthur fights two more contestants before being let out, in which he is dumped into a room full of bodies. He is forced to sneak (and fight) his way out, along with collecting the medals and a Power Cell. Later, when approaching the Train Station, Arthur sees some Headboys arguing with a strange bald man (Ollie Starkey), who is supposedly hoarding all of the Victory Meat. He chucks bottles down at them before they use explosives to break into the building. Arthur later fights some more Headboys while attempting to enter the Cathedral via the old train station. After this, they can be randomly encountered in the Garden District. Act Two While having little to no impact on Sally's campaign, the Headboys can be randomly encountered in the Garden District by her. Act Three At the beginning of Ollie's story, the Headboys begin to bomb the Train Station shortly after Arthur and Ollie bid each other farewell. They have acquired a large amount of explosives after having captured and interrogated a soldier from the Home Army. Ollie kills many of them before having to escape the Train Station using a parachute, all while it is collapsing. Ollie then goes to break out the soldier, facing even more Headboys. From there, they can be randomly encountered in the Garden District. Trivia * There is evidence from graffiti in the Garden District that they are rivals with the Plough Boys, a gang of Wellies who reside in Hamlyn Village. * While it is never implied as such, the Headboys appear to be exercising a form of extortion racket over the Wastrels of the Garden District, by forcing them to pay tribute in the form of goods, which the Headboys then stash away into root cellars, in exchange for "protecting" the Wastrels from harm (such as Plague Wastrels by patrolling the streets and enforcing a night-time curfew) and granting them access to the water pumps. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Wastrels Category:Characters